galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Fury
The Light Fury appeared in the 2019 movie called How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The Light Fury is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon and a close relative of the Night Fury that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The Light Fury moves as fast as Toothless and shares his ability to blend into the sky — even during daylight hours. With her white coloration, the Light Fury hides seamlessly in clouds, sea fog, and distant horizons. Although skittish and skeptical, the Light Fury also shares Toothless’ deep sense of empathy and will always wield her plasma blast to defend any in need. Temporarily transforms each scale into a reflective surface that mirrors the Light Fury’s surroundings, essentially rendering her invisible. Light Furies greatly resemble Night Furies, but they are sleeker with lighter coloring and glimmering textures that include white, cream, and pink. They possess a long, single spine running down the center of their back and light blue eyes. They also have two pairs of ear-like appendages on the top of their heads and a pink-colored nose. Because it is a variant of the Night Fury and not the same species, there are some notable differences. Toothless, the only known Night Fury, has very large scales covering his appendages, legs, and snout. The Light Fury does not show these traits. In addition, the Night Fury has ridges going along the middle of its head, whereas the Light Fury does not. On the sides of its head, the Light Fury has two fewer appendages than the Night Fury, and the head of the Night Fury is slightly longer. The mouth of the Light Fury is shorter, and it doesn't stretch as far across its face as the mouth of the Night Fury. This last trait, however, might just have to do with the personal traits of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, and it may not have anything to do with the species. The wings of the Light Furies are slightly shorter than those of the Night Furies, and they possess no sharp tips at their ends. They are glittery white in coloration and have stripes of glittery light pink running down their wings. The tail flukes of the Light Furies are triangular in shape, white in color, and shorter than the Night Furies'. They have two smaller triangular flukes just above the main ones, these are hard to notice. Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are very intelligent and very elusive. They seem to be sociable towards other dragons, but highly aggressive towards humans. Like Night Furies sometimes do, Light Furies sleep like a bat hanging from a tree. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: Light Furies are capable of firing explosive plasma blasts that are identical to the ones produced by Night Furies. In the same respect, Light Furies have an amount of control over when their flame blasts explode in the air. * Cloaking: Light Furies possess the ability of seemingly disappearing when they fly through the blasts of their fire. This is, in fact, a form of cloaking that occurs when their skin heats up, which causes their scales to have mirror-like qualities, allowing them to temporarily blend in with their surroundings. * Speed and Agility: Light Furies share the same speed and agility with that of the Night Furies, for one is able to swiftly swoop in and grab Hiccup as well as taking off rapidly upon seeing Hiccup and Astrid. * Strength and Combat: Light Furies are able to carry heavy objects, including humans and dragons that are larger than themselves. * Endurance and Stamina: Light Fury are shown to have great stamina, for they are able to travel long distances, without showing any signs of exhaustion. They have quite a tough skin, for they are able to get up after crash-landing without any scratches or wounds. * Intelligence: Light Furies are very intelligent, as one is able to quickly fly away upon sensing danger and understanding a human's plea to save another dragon. * Stealth: Due to their cloaking ability, Light Furies are very stealthy dragons. They are able to walk through the middle of a village without any humans or dragons (except for Night Furies) sensing them around. Weaknesses Just like Night Furies, Light Furies are unable to fly if one of their tail flukes is destroyed. Category:Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Electric Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe